meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 015
7:54:38 PM Kate: In our last episode, the group learned that someone from Alydia's family kidnapped her sister and changed her into a man, and also planned a strategy for finding Maya--going back to House Kilana and staying there a while, trying to find out whodunnit. 7:54:57 PM Kate: The group also defeated a fairly inept assassin who seemed to have some sort of mommy-crush on Jamaros. 7:55:22 PM Jamaros: ((All the women seem to get some kind of crush on me :P )) 7:55:36 PM Kate: ((Yet Khiro keeps more of them...)) 7:56:02 PM Jamaros: ((Jamaros is the player they all wanna be with, but Khiro's who they take home to momma)) 7:57:03 PM Khiro: ((Heh. Somehow, the lying enchanter/illusionist is the good guy here.)) 7:57:22 PM Jamaros: ((Kinda says something about our group, don't it?)) 7:57:22 PM Kate: Good? Bad? He's the one with the magic. 7:57:32 PM Jamaros: :D 7:58:34 PM Kate: You head off to House Kilana. Alydia seems jumpy, and generally nervous. All of you can tell, but only because you've been around her a lot--it's almost like she's still in the wrong shape. 7:58:57 PM Jamaros: ((So she's a hexagon?)) 7:59:05 PM Kate: Alain, too, is quiet, and is either thinking Deep Thoughts or pondering how to make Jamaros's horrible death seem like an accident. 7:59:20 PM Kate: ((Well, she's not a square!)) 7:59:44 PM Jamaros: ((Alain can get in line, there are 99+ people waiting)) 7:59:57 PM Kate: Indeed. 7:59:58 PM Khiro: So, let's go over this again. We were traveling from a nearby city when we found Alydia wandering around, an amnesiac. 8:00:13 PM Kate: Alydia: And importantly, definitely not a man. 8:00:30 PM Khiro: Right. 8:00:33 PM Kate: Ayr stays pretty close to Tae Li, who holds her hand. 8:00:43 PM | Edited 8:00:52 PM Khiro: What is the nearest city to here? 8:00:44 PM Kate: Gus looks nervous too, but that's his natural state. 8:01:05 PM Kate: Alydia: Niar'haanin Darla. 8:01:22 PM Jamaros: And we were fleeing there because...? 8:01:46 PM Kate: Tikka is sacked out. People can roll K: Arcana if they wish. 8:01:58 PM Kate: (Or, untrained, an Int roll.) 8:02:12 PM Kate: Alydia: Fleeing? Maybe you just wanted to go shopping in a bigger city. 8:02:38 PM Jamaros: For that we left in a group of eight? 8:03:17 PM Jamaros: That seems a hair extreme doesn't it? 8:03:38 PM Kate: Alydia: I don't know, how do you normally shop? Don't men shop in groups? 8:04:00 PM Khiro: Maybe down here, but we're from the surface. 8:04:04 PM | Edited 8:04:14 PM Jamaros: I usually don't require shopping. 8:04:08 PM Kate: Gus: Uh, in my experience they don't shop so much as loot. ... admittedly my experience is somewhat off. 8:04:53 PM Jamaros: ((Amara has been very quiet.)) 8:05:09 PM Kate: ((She's here! I checked.)) 8:05:16 PM Jamaros: (y) 8:05:42 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh. ... well, maybe we were getting something that can only be gotten here. 8:05:45 PM Amara: Amara nudges Alain. "What are you thinking about?" 8:05:49 PM Kate: Alydia: ... some sort of poison? 8:06:03 PM Kate: Alain: Me? Uhm. You don't want to know. 8:06:07 PM Khiro: That would make sense. 8:06:17 PM Jamaros: I grew up in the confederacy, Alain. Poison won't work. 8:06:44 PM Kate: Alain: ... something *else* you probably don't want to know. 8:06:46 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "I'll find out eventually what's going on up there. I have my ways." *wink* 8:07:14 PM Kate: Alain: ... uh, well, have you ever eaten ankheg? 8:07:51 PM Khiro: I think Alydia means that we came here looking for a wider variety of poison than is available back hhome in Niar'haarin Darla. 8:08:06 PM Kate: Alydia: Right. 8:08:07 PM Jamaros: Ah, ok then. 8:08:07 PM Amara: …I'm afraid I haven't eaten that before.... 8:08:12 PM Jamaros: That sounds plausible. 8:08:12 PM Kate: Alydia: They're not known for it. 8:08:22 PM Kate: Alain: They're giant bugs. I did *warn* you you didn't want to know. Sorry. 8:09:14 PM Amara: You're thinking about giant bugs? Weird…I suppose it could be worse….could be thinking about spiders. 8:09:44 PM Kate: Alain: Home food, that's all. 8:10:10 PM Amara: Home-sick? 8:10:35 PM Kate: Alain: Nah, not really. Not too bad, anyway. I'm normally gone for long periods of time anyway. 8:11:19 PM Khiro: Ever eaten Rust Monster? It's a delicacy or something. I ate it at this fancy dinner. I guess it's a delicacy because it's dangerous to eat in vast quantities, since it thins your blood. 8:11:48 PM Kate: Alydia makes a face. "I thought it was kind of gritty." 8:11:57 PM Jamaros: I suppose it can help if you have too much iron in your diet. 8:12:18 PM Kate: Tae Li: Like a sword through the gullet. 8:12:27 PM Khiro: Among other things. 8:13:29 PM Kate: You pass through the Drow city, crowded with people--the marketplace district, the artists' quarter, an area where military people are clustered and the undead district, as well as the red light district and, worse, the undead red light district. 8:13:49 PM Jamaros: ((Seriously?)) 8:14:10 PM Jamaros: ((Zombie Drow Prostitutes?)) 8:14:20 PM Kate: More vampires, from what it looks like. 8:14:54 PM Kate: Zombies are generally thought past the sell-by date, though there are a few more well-preserved ones hanging around. 8:15:07 PM Kate: Nothing like a cold girl on a warm night, right? 8:15:30 PM Kate: Alydia: I hate this part of town. 8:15:45 PM Jamaros: Your family's estate is near here? 8:16:11 PM Kate: Roll perception! 8:16:20 PM Kate: Alydia: No, thank god. We're just going through it. 8:16:46 PM Jamaros: ((25)) 8:16:53 PM Khiro: ((17.)) 8:17:09 PM Amara: (( 10 )) 8:17:47 PM Jamaros: ...we're being followed. 8:18:01 PM Jamaros: I can feel it. 8:18:01 PM Amara: Jamaros I think you're just being paranoid. 8:18:09 PM Khiro: I feel like we're being watched. 8:18:17 PM Amara: Guys, I don't see anything. Just keep moving. 8:19:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I believe Jamaros is correct. 8:19:27 PM Kate: Alydia: ... probably someone recognized me. Dammit, I should've put the cowl up. 8:19:59 PM Khiro: Maybe, maybe not. Let's just keep moving. 8:20:13 PM Jamaros: Yeah, but everyone keep an eye out. 8:20:21 PM Jamaros: We already got jumped once. 8:21:00 PM Amara: Wouldn't something have happened by now if someone *was* following us? An arrow to the neck or something? Dagger to the back? 8:21:02 PM Kate: Alydia: *How* many did you say there were? 8:21:43 PM Kate: Gus: Hey, that girl smiled at me! ... oh wait, that's a skull. *Ew.* 8:21:59 PM Jamaros: Not necessarily, they might be figuring out where we're going. 8:22:12 PM Jamaros: And if you mean assassins, Aly, 99 besides the one we killed. 8:22:52 PM Kate: Alydia: Anybody know a good bookie? Bet he kaks it by number 10. 8:23:22 PM Jamaros: I'll take that bet. 8:23:49 PM Khiro: Khiro is keeping a subtle eye on his surroundings without craning his neck around. 8:23:54 PM Kate: She grins at him. "I'm just teasing. We'll keep you alive. Maybe even in one piece." 8:24:16 PM Amara: Amara is blissfully ignorant. She's playing with her yo-yo at the moment. 8:24:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do not get *too* carried away. Two or three pieces. 8:24:38 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, all the *important* ones attached, anyway. 8:24:42 PM Jamaros: As always, Tae Li, you remain the image of comfort and optimism. 8:24:44 PM Khiro: ... Oh gods. I think Tae Li just made a joke. 8:24:49 PM Khiro: We've ruined her. 8:25:07 PM Kate: You're slowly working your way out of the scary part of the city, from icky residential areas to nicer ones. 8:25:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: I make jokes. 8:25:21 PM Khiro: Khiro grins. 8:26:13 PM Kate: Tae Li smiles back. Or bares her teeth. So hard to tell. 8:26:56 PM Kate: Finally you get to the outskirts of town! And begin walking with mold fields on both sides of you. 8:27:17 PM Kate: Turns out Gus has allergies, so there's a lot of sneezing before you reach a gate, with even more mold fields beyond. 8:27:47 PM Jamaros: Great, all the kobold cooks in the world, and we get the one with hay fever. 8:27:52 PM Jamaros: ...er...mold fever. 8:28:21 PM Kate: Gus: I'm not a *HATCHOO* kobold. 8:28:49 PM Kate: Gus: I'm a *WATCHOO* silver dragon. Oh god, I think I'm going to die. 8:28:49 PM Khiro: He's a lizardperson. 8:29:07 PM Khiro: We're almost through here, Gus. 8:29:36 PM Kate: Alydia opens the locked gate by simply laying a hand on it; it seems to open of its own volition, and she steps through. 8:29:53 PM Kate: Gus: Oh, like I haven't heard *CHOO* that before. 8:30:28 PM Jamaros: This it? 8:31:10 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, yes, we're on the estate. 8:31:26 PM Khiro: All right. You ready? 8:31:47 PM Kate: ((Ack, phone. Biobreak, 10.)) 8:33:24 PM Khiro: ((Okay!)) 8:33:32 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 8:37:50 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 8:40:47 PM Kate: ((Also back. Sorry, dad tends to call at awkward times. :) )) 8:41:22 PM Khiro: ((Sokay!)) 8:41:55 PM Kate: Now where was I. Oh, right, beyond the gate. 8:42:11 PM Kate: Alydia: We own this part of the cave, up and down quite a way. 8:42:29 PM Khiro: Where's the house? 8:42:52 PM Kate: Alydia: Wouldn't *you* like to know. 8:43:03 PM Kate: Alydia: It's down. Come on. 8:43:36 PM Kate: In the middle of a mold field (ACHOO!) the road seems to simply come to an end, and Alydia wanders out to the middle of it and stands there waiting for the rest of you. 8:44:19 PM Khiro: Khiro follows her! 8:44:27 PM Amara: Amara follows Khiro! 8:44:51 PM Khiro: Oh, let me guess, the house is inside us all? Or a rainbow will appear and bring us there. 8:45:38 PM Kate: Gus: I don't think I want a house inside me. Oh god, make the mold go awayyyyyy. 8:45:48 PM Jamaros: Maybe the house is friendship. 8:46:08 PM Amara: Amara glares at Jamaros. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 8:46:12 PM Kate: Alydia: It's a Drow house. We barely even have a word for friendship. 8:46:43 PM Jamaros: Are we almost there or not? 8:46:46 PM Kate: Tae Li: The literal meaning is "Person who is not currently killing me." 8:47:02 PM Kate: Alydia stomps the ground three times and the ground falls out from under you. Roll reflex! 8:47:44 PM Jamaros: ((And Amara falls on her ass)) 8:47:57 PM Amara: (( it's like that damn waterfall thing all over again )) 8:48:02 PM Kate: Gus yelps. 8:48:10 PM Kate: And sits down. 8:48:22 PM Kate: The rest of you manage to keep your feet, although barely in Amara's case. 8:48:28 PM Kate: As the elevator plummets. 8:48:43 PM Kate: (Fun fact: Drow do not have an OSHA. Just natural selection.) 8:49:08 PM Khiro: So. This seems fun. 8:49:29 PM Kate: Gus: I miss the mold. 8:49:50 PM Kate: Alain: ... next time you should probably warn me. I almost webbed the lot of us to keep us from dying a horrible falling death. 8:50:01 PM Amara: I don't like this ride. 8:52:06 PM Kate: The elevator stops, and you all find yourselves standing directly in front of a fairly large house, in a very sleek, modern style--instead of angles and corners, it seems to be all curves, made out of a black substance that can probably be recognized as adamantium. 8:52:44 PM Amara: Damn. 8:52:47 PM | Edited 8:53:05 PM Jamaros: ((Meneluinin is set in the Marvel universe?)) 8:52:55 PM Khiro: So. Show offs, or criminal masterminds? 8:53:02 PM Amara: Or both? 8:53:05 PM Kate: Adamantine. Lord. I *am* tired tonight. 8:53:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: Criminal masterminds. They are Drow. 8:53:20 PM Kate: Alydia: Thanks! 8:53:25 PM Jamaros: *shrugs* I've seen better. 8:53:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: That is *not* a compliment. 8:53:52 PM Kate: Alydia: It is here. 8:54:27 PM Amara: Looks fine to me! 8:54:41 PM Jamaros: ...so, are we going in, or...? 8:54:54 PM Khiro: Following your lead here, Alydia. 8:55:01 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, yeah, I'm thinking, okay? 8:55:11 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I wish we didn't have to do this. 8:55:32 PM Jamaros: A little late for that now. 8:56:33 PM Kate: She squares her shoulders and steps toward the house! Its walls rearrange suddenly, and you're inside the house, in a small white room, bright light glaring into your faces from every direction. 8:56:45 PM Khiro: Khiro winces. 8:56:47 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh, godsdammit. They're allowed to have weapons, they're with me! 8:57:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shields his eyes with his hands 8:57:31 PM Kate: Gus: ... I take it all back, Drow *are* as bad as evil dragons. 8:57:40 PM Jamaros: SHUT UP GUS! 8:57:44 PM Kate: There's a brief pause, a click, and then the lights go down. "Status confirmed." 8:58:24 PM Jamaros: Well, that's better. 8:59:22 PM Kate: A door slides open in the room ahead of you, and a Drow butler, wearing a silvery collar, peers in. His jaw drops when he sees Alydia, but only for a moment. 8:59:37 PM Kate: Butler: ... you're back. But I do not see your sister? 8:59:46 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, she's not here. Better run along and get mother. 9:00:04 PM Kate: The butler nods and scurries off; Alydia strides further into the house. 9:00:06 PM Khiro: ((Butler did it.)) 9:00:50 PM Khiro: Khiro follows her in. 9:01:16 PM Kate: So do the others, mainly. Tae Li glowers at the place! 9:01:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tags along 9:01:29 PM Jamaros: ...Tae Li, you coming? 9:01:44 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. I am *not* intimidated. 9:01:50 PM Kate: Ayr: This one is glad. 9:02:16 PM Kate: Oddly, the room you've stepped into is a cozy little library, not an antechamber and not a grand stairwell. 9:02:25 PM Khiro: Didn't think you were. 9:03:00 PM Kate: Books line the (black, curved) shelves, and there are reading nooks in all kinds of places, with furniture that looks like it was chosen to be comfortable rather than stylish. 9:03:16 PM Khiro: Khiro eyes some of the books on the shelves, curious. 9:03:24 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does so as well 9:03:25 PM Kate: Alydia tugs her cloak off, flings it onto a table and folds onto a couch. "Mother's on her way, any last wishes?" 9:04:14 PM Jamaros: I wish to live to a ripe old age, and then die while lying in bed with a beautiful woman and a mountainous fortune. 9:04:17 PM Kate: Books about magic, books about folklore, a *large* collection of books about the surface, in Undercommon, and books about music. 9:04:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs a folklore book and begins flipping through it. 9:04:57 PM Kate: Tae Li: Aging spell, female assassin, in a mine that belongs to someone else. 9:05:03 PM Khiro: You're human, 'ripe old age' means... 50? or so? I lose track. 9:05:23 PM Jamaros: More like 65. 9:05:36 PM Jamaros: 80 or 90 if we're lucky. 9:05:50 PM Amara: Amara picks up a book about magic and flips through it. "Beautiful at your age or beautiful at her age? Not sure could you pick up someone young when you're that old." 9:06:12 PM Khiro: Okay. Let's get our heads in the game. 9:06:16 PM Kate: Alydia: I liked Tae Li's answer. 9:06:37 PM Khiro: We were on a perfectly normal poison-buying trip. 9:07:01 PM Jamaros: When we came across a young amnesiac drow who definitely did not have a penis. 9:07:23 PM Kate: Alydia: I can still cut your throat, Jamaros. 9:07:43 PM Jamaros: Ok fine, you had a great big penis. Whatever makes you happy. 9:08:13 PM Amara: Amara facepalms 9:08:42 PM Kate: Alydia: You can keep the penis to yourself. 9:09:23 PM Khiro: We're not being scryed right now, are we? I hope not. 9:09:41 PM Jamaros: Can anyone here check? 9:09:59 PM Kate: Alydia: Me *too.* 9:10:29 PM Khiro: Khiro pulls one of the books on the surface and starts thumbing through it. 9:10:35 PM Jamaros: Your mother doesn't seem to be in a rush to meet you. 9:11:00 PM Kate: The door opens, revealing a majestic Drow woman wearing a very plain set of black wizard's robes. There's a woman on either side of her, both of whom are in much more opulent clothing, dripping with gold and gems and also, weapons which are probably ceremonial. Or maybe not. They are Drow, after all. 9:11:30 PM Jamaros: Speak of Asmodeus. 9:11:31 PM Kate: It's hard to recognize her from the party, but if you look closely the woman in the middle is indeed Alydia's mother. Dressed down. 9:11:53 PM Kate: Alydia stands up and drops to one knee. Somehow, when she does it, it seems sarcastic. 9:12:23 PM Kate: Tae Li quickly follows suit, and Ayr does too. 9:12:31 PM Khiro: Khiro will do so as well. 9:12:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks at the others and copies them 9:12:39 PM Kate: Alain suddenly remembers he's supposed to be a slave, and kneels, as does Gus. 9:13:02 PM Amara: Amara does so as well. 9:13:20 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Oh, stand up, Alydia, I know quite well you're mocking me. 9:13:39 PM Kate: She turns to the guards and flutters her hands at them; they immediately depart without a word. 9:13:50 PM Kate: Alydia stands up, shrugging. "Hello, mother." 9:14:17 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Where the hell have you been, and where is Maya? Also, who are these other... 9:14:21 PM Kate: She looks at all of you. 9:14:26 PM Kate: Zebeyana: ... people. 9:15:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers to whoever's closest "...are we supposed to answer, or just keep kneeling...?" 9:15:50 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Go on, stand up, I can hear you, you know. 9:16:08 PM Kate: Alydia: Augmented earrings. I lost Maya. 9:16:11 PM Jamaros: Jamaros rises 9:16:29 PM Kate: Zebeyana, irritation showing clearly on her face: What do you mean lost? She's a priest, not a bet. 9:16:41 PM Khiro: We found your daughter, milady, en route to your city, wandering in a daze. 9:17:12 PM Khiro: Khiro stands. 9:17:20 PM Khiro: She had been attacked, that much was clear. 9:17:24 PM Khiro: But we found her alone. 9:17:54 PM Jamaros: She was in quite a state. Up to a few days ago, she couldn't remember her name. 9:17:57 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Attacked or on another bender? I *did* mean it when I threatened you with being put in a soul gem, daughter dear... 9:18:28 PM Kate: Alydia: I was *not* on a bender, mother! Just shut up and listen for once iin your life, won't you? 9:18:46 PM Kate: Zebeyana: This is your story? Amnesia? Really? 9:19:11 PM Khiro: Some magic was worked on her, milady, I'm not sure of what kind, but it was powerful. 9:19:53 PM Kate: Zebeyana: But where's Maya? 9:19:59 PM Kate: Alydia: The good daughter, you mean? 9:20:44 PM Kate: Zebeyana: The better one, at any rate. 9:21:03 PM Kate: (Jamaros, roll bluff.) 9:21:29 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I don't know. We looked for her, all of us did, but we couldn't find her. 9:22:24 PM Kate: Zebeyana: How could you be so irresponsible! 9:22:25 PM Jamaros: ((20 bluff)) 9:22:39 PM Kate: Alydia: Irre... I was *attacked!* 9:23:04 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Go to your room! 9:23:09 PM Jamaros: She did appear to be attacked milady. That was the only way we could explain her condition at the time. 9:23:20 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm not 80 years old anymore, mother, you can't just send me to my room like a child! 9:23:46 PM Kate: Zebeyana: I am the head of this household, so yes, I can. Out! 9:23:54 PM Kate: Alydia throws up her hands. "Fine!" 9:24:02 PM Kate: Zebeyana: *Fine.* 9:24:06 PM Kate: Alydia stomps off. 9:24:34 PM Jamaros: Well, I see this reunion has gone well. 9:24:45 PM Jamaros: Glad we could help. 9:25:33 PM Kate: Zebeyana rubs her forehead. "In some species, mothers eat their children. I do understand why." 9:25:50 PM Kate: Ayr is hiding a bit behind Tae Li. 9:26:49 PM Jamaros: We are sorry about the loss of your other daughter. From what I could gather she is missing too? 9:28:23 PM Kate: Zebeyana sighs. "Yes, she is. Thank you for bringing Alydia back to me, and welcome to our home. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." 9:28:41 PM Khiro: Most kind, milady. 9:28:55 PM Jamaros: Yes, we are very grateful. 9:29:22 PM Kate: Zebeyana: How long have you been putting up with my aggravating offspring? 9:29:59 PM Khiro: We found her about a week ago. As my cousin said, she only recently recalled her name. 9:30:19 PM Jamaros: And then, later, her family, and the incident. 9:31:12 PM Kate: Zebeyana casts her wicked gaze over the lot of you! 9:31:42 PM Kate: Disguise checks! Don't forget the big fat bonus for the illusion spell. 9:32:09 PM Kate: (Which is a +10, I think.) 9:32:38 PM Jamaros: ((35 with magic boost)) 9:32:51 PM Khiro: ((I'm rolling crap tonight. Thank god for the boost.)) 9:33:52 PM Kate: Zebeyana: The incident. She really doesn't know anything more about where her sister is? Are you sure? My daughter is an *excellent* liar. 9:33:58 PM Kate: There's a hint of pride there. 9:34:34 PM Jamaros: If so, she has told nothing about her whereabouts to us. And she always seemed very concerned for her sister. 9:35:29 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 9:36:09 PM Kate: Zebeyana: There's more to all of you than meets the eye, that's clear enough. Your slave is over-bold. 9:36:16 PM Kate: Alain: Uh, sorry, mistress. 9:36:40 PM Jamaros: He's new. We're still working on breaking him. 9:37:11 PM Kate: Alain opens his mouth, then closes it again and attempts to look meek. This is pretty much a complete failure. 9:37:23 PM Amara: I'm working on him, don't you worry. 9:37:40 PM Kate: He blushes. 9:37:59 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Indeed. Though really, he might be better off in the gladiatorial ring. 9:38:05 PM Kate: Alain: ... I cook. 9:38:09 PM Kate: Gus, hastily: Yeah, me too. 9:38:34 PM Amara: They truly are excellent cooks. And Alain has….other talents worth keeping him around for. 9:39:02 PM Kate: He looks at the floor, possibly dying of humiliation! Or trying not to laugh. It's hard to say, really. 9:39:06 PM Kate: Gus: I don't! 9:39:20 PM Amara: Gus is great with children! 9:39:36 PM Kate: Zebeyana: And enthusiastic at least. 9:39:58 PM | Edited 9:40:03 PM Amara: I've found them useful. 9:40:22 PM Khiro: Forgive us, milady. Ours is a small house, still trying to find... definition. 9:40:44 PM Kate: Zebeyana eyes Tae Li, who eyes her right back. "You don't speak much." 9:40:50 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not need to. 9:41:22 PM Kate: Zebeyana: True enough. Well. Let me show you to your guest home. 9:41:42 PM Kate: Tae Li: Where is Alydia? 9:42:13 PM Kate: Zebeyana: I've no idea; I only know where she isn't. 9:42:36 PM Khiro: Her room, I'd wager? 9:42:47 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Precisely. 9:44:01 PM Kate: She sweeps out of the room and, rather than the small white room that was outside that door, you enter an elegant antechamber, with deep red-and-black striped wallpaper, edged in silver. There are even candles burning in the wall sconces, whereas there weren't any in the other place. 9:44:36 PM Jamaros: Well, Aly wasn't kidding about her mother. 9:44:47 PM Jamaros: That woman can be quite the pain. 9:44:57 PM Khiro: ((Are we following her?)) 9:45:16 PM Kate: ((I hope so! I assume Jamaros is whispering.)) 9:45:26 PM | Edited 9:45:38 PM Jamaros: (( Yes )) 9:45:27 PM Kate: ((And a bit behind the group so she can't hear him. He's smart.)) 9:45:38 PM Kate: Gus: She's *scary.* 9:45:48 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one agrees. 9:46:06 PM Kate: Ayr and Gus then follow, as do Alain and Tae Li. 9:46:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers softly "At the same time, kind of reminds me of home" 9:46:20 PM Khiro: Khiro clears his throat. "Also she already heard you whispering once, I'd be careful." 9:46:32 PM Jamaros: ...right. 9:46:43 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do any of you know Drow Sign Language? 9:46:46 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:47:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... with your *paws*? 9:47:08 PM Jamaros: Of course the cat does. The cat seems to know everything. 9:47:09 PM Kate: Cira rolls her eyes. "Mewmrrr." 9:47:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: Hmph. 9:47:41 PM Kate: Zebeyana peeks back into the room. "Are you coming?" 9:47:56 PM Jamaros: Um, yes, right behind you. 9:48:03 PM Khiro: Khiro hurries along! 9:48:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ditto 9:49:35 PM Kate: So does everyone else. 9:50:37 PM Kate: Zebeyana: This house is entirely at your disposal. The central house is as well, to a more... limited extent. They adjoin only at this point; the requirement spells on the main house largely do not transfer beyond this room, unfortunately. 9:51:14 PM Kate: Zebeyana: However, you will find it is equipped with every modern convenience, including plenty of persistent Unseen Servant spells. Your slaves may either remain in the slave quarters here or in the slave quarters at the main house, whichever you prefer. 9:51:23 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am going to find Alydia. 9:51:49 PM Kate: She departs rather quickly, and although she's not glowering, she does have a rather... *tight* expression. 9:52:35 PM Khiro: Thank you milady. 9:53:45 PM Kate: Zebeyana: ... she seems out of sorts. 9:53:46 PM Jamaros: Yes, I am sure we will make good use of the space you've given us. 9:53:57 PM Jamaros: Who, m'lady? 9:54:25 PM Khiro: Ah... my wife formed quite a rapport with your daughter. I'm sure she's just concerend about Alydia's emotional state. 9:55:16 PM Kate: Zebeyana: She seemed as she usually is. The woman who just left. ... you know, I don't know any of your names. 9:55:26 PM Jamaros: Maybe you should go check on them, cousin. 9:55:58 PM Jamaros: Make sure your wife isn't getting in trouble. 9:56:36 PM Khiro: Oh, yes. I'm Khiro. My wife, who just left, is Taeli. This is my cousin, Jamaros, and my wife's sister, Amara. 9:56:58 PM Kate: Zebeyana: And I am Zebeyana, as I am sure you already realized. 9:57:09 PM Kate: Alain clears his throat. 9:58:09 PM Jamaros: A pleasure to meet you, Zebeyana 9:58:23 PM Khiro: And you're right, I'll go find Taeli. Thank you for your hospitality, milady. 9:59:12 PM Khiro: ((brb, doorbell.)) 9:59:16 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Indeed. I will leave you to yourselves; dinner will be in four hours. ... dress for it. 9:59:19 PM Kate: ((Pause, then.)) 9:59:47 PM Jamaros: Yes, we will do our best to look appropriate. 10:00:02 PM Jamaros: We have been traveling a bit of a ways though, and our clothing is limited. 10:09:48 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 10:10:26 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Mm. Have an Unseen Servant or three make you some things, if you like. 10:10:41 PM Kate: Ayr: This one would help. 10:11:52 PM Khiro: ((Mormons! I told them I was doing an article about how cults brainwash people by seperating them from their families, limiting contact with them, and stranding them in an unfamiliar area where the only people they even remotely know are the other new cult initiates. I think they got offended.)) 10:12:27 PM Kate: ((Oh god. >.<)) 10:14:04 PM Khiro: Thank you, Ayr. 10:14:46 PM Kate: ((You should've asked them what the Israelites did that God didn't like when Moses went up the mountain, and then relate it to all God's previous work in gold. Hint: God hated golden idols, Mormons believe the book of Mormon came on gold tablets, and there were approximately 0 other times in the Bible when God worked in gold. WIN.)) 10:15:20 PM Kate: Ayr smiles. 10:15:29 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Is there anything you require before I depart? 10:15:57 PM Kate: ((or just make fun of their "angel Moroni." That practically writes itself.)) 10:16:03 PM Khiro: No thank you, milady. 10:16:13 PM Jamaros: Yes, I think we can manage. 10:16:14 PM Khiro: ((I like moroni with white sauce, actually.)) 10:16:43 PM Kate: ((See!? I can also teach you to torment Lutherans, but that mainly involves withholding jello.)) 10:16:54 PM Kate: ((And weak coffee.)) 10:17:41 PM Jamaros: ((Is Zeb still there?)) 10:17:46 PM Kate: Zebeyana looks to Amara. 10:17:48 PM Kate: ((Yep!)) 10:18:03 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, fuck, where's this going?)) 10:18:15 PM Amara: Amara raises her eyebrows at Zebeyana. "Can I help you?" 10:18:53 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Anything you wish? 10:19:04 PM Amara: …..no?….Don't think so. 10:19:16 PM Amara: But thanks for asking. 10:19:25 PM Kate: She nods, and departs! 10:19:36 PM Jamaros: ...I think she likes you. 10:19:40 PM Amara: Amara glares 10:20:03 PM Amara: Go to hell, Jamaros. 10:20:17 PM Jamaros: Pretty sure I'm almost there already. 10:20:29 PM Amara: Keep pissing me off and you'll be all the way there. 10:20:42 PM Kate: Ayr flinches. 10:20:43 PM Jamaros: Well, stop making it so easy then. 10:21:03 PM Khiro: Keep in mind that women are the heads of the household here, Amara. She found it odd that Jamaros and I were doing most of the talking. 10:21:28 PM Khiro: Khiro puts a hand on Ayr's shoulder, reassuringly. 10:21:55 PM Amara: Amara waves the comment off and walks away from the group to go exploring. 10:22:03 PM Jamaros: Someone should go find Tae Li and Alydia. Make sure Aly's ok. 10:22:13 PM Kate: Alain: And it sounds like it's a good thing we're here, as only us slaves will have the run of the house. 10:22:41 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Yeah. But they'll be keeping an eye on you, Alain. She knows you're too willful to be a slave.' 10:23:01 PM Jamaros: Which actually makes Gus the perfect spy. 10:23:25 PM Jamaros: After serving Father all those years, he's practically got the slave mentality down pat. 10:23:48 PM Kate: Gus: It was only two years! 10:24:02 PM Jamaros: Seems to have done the trick anyway. 10:24:06 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is not certain what a slave mentality is. 10:24:22 PM Kate: Gus: Fear for your life? Yeah, it does that. 10:24:30 PM Khiro: I'm going to find Tae Li and Alydia. Try not to kill each other. 10:25:09 PM Jamaros: Somehow, I think we cannot promise that. 10:25:19 PM Khiro: Well. Try to try, then. 10:25:26 PM Kate: Ayr: ... should this one follow? 10:25:38 PM Khiro: Yeah, come with me, Ayr. 10:25:48 PM Jamaros: Oh sure, take all my backup. 10:26:32 PM Khiro: Khiro goes with Ayr to find the missuses! 10:26:50 PM Kate: Ayr nods, and follows Khiro. 10:26:56 PM Kate: Alain: Don't worry, I'm still here. 10:27:03 PM Kate: (Spider-man, Spider-man.) 10:27:16 PM Jamaros: Somehow, Alain, I'm not sure that makes me feel any safer. 10:27:35 PM Khiro: No killing each other until we're out of here. 10:28:26 PM Kate: Alain: Hey, I'm not the poison-obssessed thief. 10:28:41 PM Jamaros: Obsessed is a bit of a stretch. 10:28:49 PM Jamaros: I prefer poison enthusiast. 10:29:08 PM Kate: Ayr trots along after Khiro, leaving Jamaros with Alain and Gus. 10:29:21 PM Jamaros: ((And Amara)) 10:29:27 PM Kate: Nope, Amara just left. 10:29:36 PM Jamaros: ((She did...I didn't see that.)) 10:31:50 PM Jamaros: ...so, Alain, when should I be expecting my death. I'd rather it be later, but I also don't like surprises. 10:32:07 PM Kate: Alain: Why do you assume *everyone* wants to kill you. 10:33:30 PM Jamaros: I recently broke up with Amara, who, despite being the instigator, took it very badly. I have 99 assassins after me, I am posing as a drow in the middle of a major drow family whose relative I have formed a secret alliance with. And I am a thief. Why do you think I make these assumptions? 10:33:31 PM Kate: Gus: Yeah, I'm sure some people only want to maim you a little. 10:33:54 PM Kate: Alain: ... wait, she broke up with you? 10:34:04 PM Jamaros: Sort of. It's complicated. 10:34:24 PM Jamaros: ((If Jamaros believes it, should I still roll bluff?)) 10:34:34 PM Kate: Nope. 10:34:46 PM Kate: Alain: Well it was either her or you, that's not *that* complicated. 10:34:58 PM Kate: He pulls off his slave collar and rubs the back of his neck. 10:35:09 PM Kate: Gus flops onto a couch. 10:35:21 PM Kate: A spider the size of a small dog runs into the room! 10:35:32 PM Jamaros: ...what the what? 10:35:51 PM Kate: The spider runs up to Gus and jumps on his leg; Gus screams. "AGH GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME." 10:36:04 PM Jamaros: A friend of yours, Alain? 10:36:06 PM Kate: He bats at the spider. 10:36:22 PM Kate: Alain: ... uh, no, not at all. I don't think it's poisonous, though. Stop freaking out and maybe it won't bite you? 10:36:28 PM Kate: Gus freezes, except for the trembling. 10:36:33 PM Jamaros: ...maybe... 10:36:59 PM Kate: Alain wanders over, cautiously, and pats the spider on the head. It jumps onto his leg. 10:37:18 PM Khiro: ((PUPPY.)) 10:37:45 PM Jamaros: ((Why does this game have to have so many goddam spiders? (angry) )) 10:38:29 PM Kate: ((... it's a Drow game set in the Underdark! I'm afraid of spiders too!)) 10:39:00 PM Jamaros: ((Fortunately, Jamaros isn't. He's afraid of deep water.)) 10:39:15 PM Kate: ((Note to self: Less spiders, more oceans.)) 10:39:24 PM Kate: Alain: See? It's harmless. 10:39:37 PM Jamaros: ((What have I done? Poor Jamaros)) 10:40:07 PM Kate: Gus: Of course you'd say that, you *are* a spider. 10:40:26 PM Kate: Alain: I'm just as much human as spider, Gus. 10:40:31 PM Kate: Gus: ... probably more human than me. 10:41:45 PM Jamaros: ...where did Amara run off to anyway? 10:42:18 PM Kate: Alain: I don't know. ... are you sure you want to go there? 10:42:53 PM Jamaros: No, I just don't like not knowing where everyone is. 10:43:03 PM Jamaros: In fact, I don't like not knowing anything. 10:43:18 PM Kate: Alain: Well, what do you want to know? 10:43:31 PM Jamaros: Everything. Anything I can use. 10:44:10 PM Kate: Alain: Well you *could* use a recipe for ankheg pie, I just don't think you *would.* 10:44:16 PM Jamaros: Knowledge is power, Alain. Being caught without it is the most dangerous position to be in. 10:45:30 PM Kate: Alain: Well, do you want to change places? 10:45:42 PM Jamaros: What do you mean? 10:46:21 PM Kate: Alain: Well, in theory, we could swap places. We *do* have the illusion rings, you know. 10:46:54 PM Jamaros: No thanks. I think I'm good being the cousin here. 10:46:58 PM Jamaros: No offense. 10:47:28 PM Kate: Alain: Well, I *am* the one with full access to the house, that's all. If you wanted knowledge and all. 10:47:54 PM Jamaros: ...you raise a good point. But no, I think I'm fine. 10:48:08 PM Jamaros: I guess I don't want to be powerful that badly. 10:50:01 PM Jamaros: ...you never did answer my question before, Alain. 10:50:33 PM Kate: Alain: Which one? 10:50:43 PM Jamaros: Is there gonna be a fight between us? 10:50:50 PM Jamaros: I know the others are expecting it. 10:51:04 PM Kate: Alain: ... do you mean "am I going to mop the floor with you?" No. 10:51:16 PM Jamaros: Oh. 10:51:39 PM Jamaros: huh. 10:52:53 PM Kate: Alain: She's not an object to be fought over. You know that as well as I do or you *would* have picked a fight. 10:53:32 PM Jamaros: ...I guess your right. 10:54:12 PM Jamaros: ...it wasn't my fault, by the way. 10:54:16 PM Jamaros: Just for the record. 10:54:31 PM Jamaros: I know everyone thinks it was, but it wasn't. 10:55:06 PM Kate: Alain: ... I didn't assume that exactly. What *did* happen? 10:55:12 PM Jamaros: ((Run-Around by Blues Traveler just started playing on my Pandora, that seems ironic somehow)) 10:55:33 PM Jamaros: I said we should talk about the timing of some things and she blew. 10:55:51 PM Jamaros: She just went off. 10:56:24 PM Jamaros: She said I wasn't being mature and thought I was just trying to weasel my way out of it, and so she cut me loose. 10:56:47 PM Kate: Alain: ... dumb question, but did you try to apologize? 10:57:07 PM Kate: Gus: I'd just be happy she didn't burn all your hair off, personally. Never date a red-descendent. 10:57:42 PM | Edited 10:58:28 PM Jamaros: Apologize for what? I was just trying to be safe and rational. She was the one who went nuts. She was the one who said it didn't mean anything. 10:58:04 PM Jamaros: And now, she's the one who gets to be all huffy and mad about it. 10:58:27 PM Kate: Alain: ... most of the time it doesn't really matter if you did anything, apologizing is the safest tactic. 10:59:17 PM Jamaros: Well, maybe it's better this way. 10:59:29 PM Jamaros: This was never a good time anyway. 11:00:22 PM Kate: Alain: You know, for such a cocky person you really have no self-esteem, do you? 11:00:37 PM Jamaros: ... 11:00:55 PM Jamaros: Well, for a slave, you apparently have too much. 11:01:33 PM Kate: Alain: That's because I'm not actually a slave. In reality-land I eke out a living beating up monsters on the fringes of civilized society so that there can *be* a civilized society. 11:03:12 PM Jamaros: Well, in reality-land I'm a...nevermind. 11:03:26 PM Jamaros: Thanks for the advice, but I think things are going just fine. 11:03:38 PM Kate: Alain: All right. Hey, I'm just trying to help. 11:03:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches into his bag and pulls out his deck of cards. 11:04:00 PM Jamaros: I know, I get it. And thanks. 11:04:28 PM Kate: Gus: Cards? 11:04:44 PM | Edited 11:04:49 PM Jamaros: Amara has her yo-yo, I have my cards. 11:05:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros draws three cards and begins to shift them around in his hand, hiding, palming, and revealing them over and over. 11:05:47 PM Kate: Gus watches, fascinated. Alain watches too. 11:06:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up at them and smirks. 11:06:19 PM Jamaros: ((I roll sleight of hand to pull off a card trick)) 11:06:37 PM Jamaros: ((And I bomb it)) 11:06:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries to pull off a complicated trick, and ends up sending the cards flying everywhere. 11:06:59 PM Jamaros: Godsdammit! 11:07:19 PM Kate: ((Skills don't have crit fails, actually, but yeah, too low--both of them rolled high anyway.)) 11:07:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros picks them up. 11:07:41 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah, but I knew a 9 wasn't gonna do anything)) 11:08:09 PM Jamaros: Well, nothing else seems to be going my way recently. 11:08:46 PM Kate: Gus: ... try it again? 11:08:53 PM Jamaros: ...ok then. 11:09:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sets up to perform the trick again. 11:09:14 PM Jamaros: ((16)) 11:10:29 PM Kate: Gus: ... how did you do that? 11:10:50 PM Kate: Alain: ... actually, that was kind of impressive. We were both even watching for it. 11:11:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ((for the record)) I send the three cards flying from one hand to the other, and then back, but keep the third card hidden. I reveal it in my boot. 11:11:35 PM Jamaros: Practice. 11:12:27 PM Jamaros: It's pretty simple actually. The card never left my hand, I just palmed it. Then, I make it look like I pulled it out of wherever I want it to be. 11:12:43 PM Kate: Gus: No way, your hands aren't that big! 11:13:07 PM Jamaros: Well, it's easier when I have sleeves, but if you angle it right, you can still hide it. 11:13:29 PM Kate: Gus: Do it again, but slower, so we can see. 11:13:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does so 11:13:51 PM Jamaros: ((Cause it's slower, I do not need a sleight of hand roll)) 11:14:02 PM Jamaros: ((Should I dex roll?)) 11:14:31 PM Kate: Sure! 11:14:51 PM | Edited 11:14:56 PM Jamaros: (( 8 )) 11:15:42 PM Kate: Gus: ... huh, that's really neat. 11:15:50 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 11:16:05 PM Kate: Alain: That *is* pretty good, actually. Do you actually steal things or just call yourself a thief? A lot of people do that for some reason. 11:16:58 PM Jamaros: I do steal, but I'm not a burglar. I'm more like a con artist. 11:17:26 PM Jamaros: I can't move as fast as Khiro, and I'm not as observant. But I can manipulate people when I need to. 11:17:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros is very proud as he says this 11:18:29 PM Kate: Alain: ... and yet you very often don't. How does that work, anyway? 11:18:37 PM Kate: Alain: I mean, obviously you don't regard us as marks. 11:18:47 PM Jamaros: No, not currently. 11:18:57 PM Jamaros: Marks is kind of dehumanizing. 11:19:15 PM Jamaros: You more have to think of it as providing a service they didn't need and are unaware of. 11:19:30 PM Kate: Alain, incredulously: A *service*? 11:19:40 PM Jamaros: Let me put it this way. 11:20:05 PM Jamaros: Let's say you know of a captain of the guard who is hunting this masterthief. 11:20:15 PM Jamaros: You get hired by the thief to throw off the guard. 11:20:45 PM Jamaros: So, I convince the guard that he manages to kill the thief, and get paid by the guard for assistance in doing so. 11:21:04 PM Jamaros: However, I have actually hidden the thief who pays me as he leaves town. 11:21:15 PM Jamaros: Everyone is happy, and I am paid twice. 11:21:22 PM Jamaros: Ergo, everyone has what they want. 11:21:24 PM Jamaros: Service. 11:21:53 PM Jamaros: It's the same if I convince a woman I am blind and she gives me money out of charity. 11:22:10 PM Jamaros: She leaves feeling richer for having helped a poorer, weaker individual. 11:22:13 PM Jamaros: Again, service. 11:22:27 PM Kate: Alain: ... uhuh. 11:22:45 PM Kate: Alain: ... And you never feel bad about this? 11:22:57 PM Jamaros: Not if they feel happy by the end of it. 11:23:31 PM Jamaros: Hell, sometimes I help adventurers or smaller groups. 11:23:55 PM Jamaros: I managed to save Ayr from Father this way, didn't I? 11:24:11 PM Jamaros: I helped the Lich rescue his daughter. 11:24:24 PM Jamaros: And I helped Aly get the information she needed. 11:24:38 PM Jamaros: Isn't that all good? 11:25:23 PM Kate: Alain: ... well... 11:25:35 PM Kate: Gus: Yeah, it *is* good. I understand. 11:26:46 PM Jamaros: See? Thanks Gus. And, worse comes to worse, I can do some basic pickpocketing. It's not like I take more from people than they can spare. And most of the people I con are not the nicest of people. Do you think it is wrong that we lie to Aly's mother? 11:27:03 PM Jamaros: No, I don't feel guilty at all. 11:27:11 PM Kate: Alain: How do you *know* they can spare it, though? 11:27:21 PM Jamaros: You can tell. 11:27:31 PM Jamaros: The way people dress, or act, or where they live. 11:27:43 PM Jamaros: It's not like a pick random people, I do my research. 11:27:53 PM Jamaros: I know what to look for. 11:28:04 PM Kate: Alain: I don't know, people seem pretty good at covering up financial problems. 11:28:38 PM Jamaros: Oh? And you're basing this on what, exactly? 11:28:53 PM Jamaros: And who are you to talk anyway? You kill things for a living. 11:29:25 PM Kate: Alain: Things, not people. 11:29:43 PM Jamaros: And how do you decide what deserves to die? 11:30:11 PM Kate: Alain: Monsters, people who don't get off our territory when warned, and anything that tries to eat me. 11:31:28 PM Jamaros: And what makes it a monster, hm? It's hunting ground happens to overlap with your peoples' village? Suppose the people you warn don't speak your language or need to get something from your territory? 11:31:39 PM Jamaros: You have your limits, and I have mine. 11:31:52 PM Kate: Alain: Carnivorous, and aranea-eating make it a monster, I guess. 11:32:32 PM Jamaros: Oh, so because you disagree with a creature's diet, it must die. You eat bugs. If the bugs fought back against you, do you deserve to die for eating them? 11:32:56 PM Jamaros: Is that all it takes for you to see something as a lesser being? 11:32:59 PM Kate: Alain: Look, if something tries to talk to me, I don't kill it, all right? 11:33:42 PM Jamaros: Maybe they do try to talk to you, and you are unfamiliar with their language. We can play the what ifs 'til the sun burns out, and get nowhere. 11:34:33 PM Jamaros: ((Should I be rolling a bluff or dip check at some point?)) 11:35:14 PM Kate: ((Depends; what are you trying to get him to do/think?)) 11:35:31 PM Jamaros: ((I'm trying to win him over to my side, or at least accept my position)) 11:35:45 PM Kate: Diplomacy! 11:35:56 PM Kate: Unless Jams *doesn't* believe what he's saying. 11:36:03 PM Jamaros: ((24)) 11:36:14 PM Jamaros: ((Either way, it would be 24)) 11:37:40 PM Jamaros: ((I guess I was successful)) 11:38:24 PM Kate: Alain: ... something seems wrong about your reasoning, there. I'm not sure what it is, but *something.* 11:38:43 PM Jamaros: Well, when you figure it out, let me know. 11:39:59 PM Kate: Alain: Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that, I guess. 11:40:19 PM Jamaros: Good. ...Is it just me or should the others have been back by now? 11:41:32 PM Kate: Alain: It hasn't been that long, has it? ... shoot, we better tell the Unseen Servants to get on those clothes. 11:41:45 PM Kate: Gus: ... you know, we could make them wear almost anything we wanted... 11:42:04 PM Jamaros: ...what did you have in mind? 11:42:25 PM | Edited 11:42:29 PM Kate: Gus grins. "I don't know, but I bet you can think of something." 11:43:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pauses for a minute, and then smirks. 11:43:24 PM Jamaros: Maybe a few ideas. 11:44:29 PM Kate: Alain: I know absolutely nothing about this; that's my story and I'm sticking to it. 11:45:03 PM Jamaros: We should call the servants, either way. 11:46:45 PM Kate: Jamaros can choose exactly what everyone will wear to dinner! Assuming they'll agree to put on whatever it is. Of course, they might not have a lot of choice... 11:47:22 PM Jamaros: ((Do I choose from a handful of outfits, or can I just describe what I want and have it get made?)) 11:47:47 PM Kate: Describe what you want and have it made. Most Drow clothing is fairly simple. 11:48:41 PM Jamaros: Jamaros requests something simple but with more layers than what he was wearing now (but not outside the conventions of male drow) 11:49:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros is fairly kind to Tae Li, Khiro and Aly, requesting some basic stuff, if maybe something a bit griller for Khiro and manlier for Aly, cause Jams is a dick. 11:50:04 PM Kate: ((Girlier and manlier how? Manlier here generally means topless, buuuut.)) 11:50:13 PM Jamaros: Jamaros and he requests that Amara's costume be made of small white feathers and basically be the closest thing a drow formal outfit comes to being a chicken suit. 11:50:51 PM | Edited 11:50:59 PM Jamaros: ((I mean more revealing and closer to topless for Aly and basically a dress for Khiro, as opposed to the typical skirt, unless I have missed something about Drow fashion.)) 11:51:32 PM Kate: ((Bwahahah. Evil.)) 11:52:17 PM Jamaros: ((I think Jamaros is getting close to an alignment infringement. XD )) 11:52:42 PM Kate: ((Soon he'll be kicking puppies and forcing people to listen to Celine Dion!)) 11:53:18 PM Jamaros: ((Please, I am spiteful and cruel, but even I have limits. Celine Dion shouldn't be inflicted upon anybody.)) 11:53:59 PM Kate: ((Agreeeeed.)) 11:54:24 PM Jamaros: Jamaros decides to take a nap and await the cries of pain sure to come later. 11:55:00 PM Kate: Gus laughs until he gets the hiccups. 11:56:00 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 11:59:04 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 11:59:15 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, I had to take some meeds for an earache)) 11:59:36 PM Kate: ((No worries.)) 11:59:46 PM Jamaros: ((Stupid allergies)) 12:00:11 AM Khiro: Khiro returns with Ayr in tow. 12:00:13 AM Amara: Amara walks through le magical door and calls for an Unseen Servant. IGNORING Jamaros. 12:00:29 AM Kate: Gus: Hey, we got some clothes for you. 12:00:36 AM Amara: That's nice. 12:00:40 AM Jamaros: Jamaros yawns as he awakens 12:00:41 AM Amara: Amara calls again for Unseen Servant. 12:00:47 AM Jamaros: Oh, hello Amara. 12:00:52 AM Kate: An invisible force obeys her every command! 12:01:00 AM Jamaros: ...where are Aly and Tae Li? 12:01:03 AM Amara: (( Damn right they do )) 12:01:03 AM Khiro: That's okay, Ayr is going to make some clothes for me and Tae Li. 12:01:12 AM Khiro: In the kitchen. 12:01:31 AM Jamaros: Oh...uh...you sure? 12:02:01 AM Khiro: Yeah. Thanks though. 12:02:03 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one would like to see the others. 12:02:33 AM Jamaros: I thought you guys already went to see Aly and Tae Li? 12:02:50 AM Kate: Ayr checks out the clothing, and actually seems fairly impressed! 12:03:55 AM Kate: He holds up a frothy white-feathered dress that would cling in all the right places and not the *wrong* ones. "... this is very beautiful." 12:04:31 AM Jamaros: ((Insert Bjork joke here)) 12:04:45 AM | Edited 12:04:57 AM Amara: Amara orders to Unseen Servants - "I need a long slinky dress for dinner tonight. A slit is preferable and make the dress red." 12:04:53 AM Kate: ((Hey, if you complain once more, you'll meet an army of me.)) 12:05:09 AM Jamaros: But, Amara, they already made your dress for you. 12:05:20 AM Jamaros: Jamaros points to the feathered dress. 12:05:25 AM Amara: Amara glares at Jamaros. "I don't trust you." 12:05:45 AM Jamaros: ((Dammit, all my evil plans gone :( )) 12:05:52 AM Kate: ((Awww.)) 12:06:00 AM Kate: Ayr: This one will wear it if you will not. 12:06:19 AM Kate: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3biZkA-TNvs :49.)) 12:06:49 AM Kate: Ayr turns to Jamaros. "With your permission, Master Jamaros." 12:06:52 AM Khiro: I don't know that I trust the Unseen Servants. 12:07:25 AM Jamaros: It's up to you, Ayr. I guess Amara is going to be disrespectful to the Unseen Servants. 12:08:05 AM Amara: Jamaros you're walking a fine line right now. Ask the butler what I do if I get really angry. Alrighty? 12:08:23 AM Jamaros: ...what did you do to the butler? 12:08:24 AM Kate: Ayr quails a bit. 12:08:50 AM Amara: Amara eyes Jamaros. "Just ask him." 12:09:08 AM Jamaros: ..................... 12:09:14 AM | Removed 12:09:20 AM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 12:09:30 AM Jamaros: '________' 12:10:04 AM Kate: Cira opens one eye. "Mew." 12:11:12 AM | Removed 12:11:42 AM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 12:11:24 AM Khiro: ((Khiro did, said they were in the kitchen.)) 12:11:37 AM Jamaros: ((Oh...ooops)) 12:12:04 AM Jamaros: ...I think I'll go change. 12:12:25 AM Khiro: So, why did you make a skimpy dress for Alydia? 12:12:44 AM Jamaros: I thought it'd be funny. 12:12:49 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at Cira. "Well, not everyone can pull that off." 12:13:12 AM Khiro: ...this is her house, you know. She probably already has tons of clothes for formal events. 12:13:27 AM Jamaros: ...it was Gus's idea... 12:13:35 AM Amara: Yeah right 12:14:14 AM Khiro: Right. Gus. 12:14:20 AM Kate: Gus: Uh... I'm just... uh.... 12:14:25 AM Kate: He runs away! 12:14:47 AM Jamaros: See? Innocent men don't run away. 12:14:57 AM Khiro: Sure they do. 12:15:20 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at his outfit. "So uncharacteristically thoughtful to order everyone's clothes." 12:16:04 AM Jamaros: What can I say? I'm just being extra charitable today. 12:16:04 AM Khiro: Though Alydia probably *would* wear the dress to piss off her mom. 12:16:11 AM Kate: Ayr beams, and kisses Jamaros on the cheek. 12:16:26 AM Jamaros: Thank you. At least some people appreciate my generosity. 12:16:29 AM Khiro: So, Ayr, can you make me some clothes? 12:16:37 AM Kate: Ayr: This one has not received a gift in a long time. 12:17:15 AM Kate: Ayr nods. "Yes, Master Khiro. In the Drow style? What about these is unpleasing, that I may avoid the same mistake?" 12:18:01 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at the outfit made for him. 12:19:04 AM Kate: It's more of a set of robes than the usual Drow kilt! 12:19:26 AM Kate: They have sort of a wizardy look, like what Zebeyana was wearing, but a bit more formal. 12:20:34 AM Khiro: Khiro thinks that this is a more feminine style and would look weird for him to show up to dinner wearing it, right? 12:21:12 AM Kate: Hmm. Roll K: Local or maybe int! 12:21:27 AM Kate: (Anybody can.) 12:21:53 AM Jamaros: Jamaros decides to change. 12:22:03 AM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs his robes and leaves 12:22:18 AM Amara: (( Can I assume Amara's outfit is complete? )) 12:22:38 AM Khiro: ((16 on the INt check.)) 12:22:44 AM Kate: Well, we're wrapping up for the night, so, no, but eventually. 12:25:03 AM Amara: (( Sounds good! )) 12:25:17 AM Jamaros: ((I'm gonna go then. G'night everyone)) 12:25:37 AM Amara: (( Im headed out as well. I have an 8 am. Goodnight! )) 12:27:03 AM | Edited 12:27:22 AM Khiro: ((Goodnight!)) 12:28:26 AM Khiro: Ayr, can you give me something that's somewhere in between this and what is more traditional male drow formal wear? 12:28:41 AM Kate: Ayr blinks. "... in what manner between?" 12:29:42 AM Khiro: ... less than this but more than is usual. I don't know how to put it. 12:30:58 AM Kate: ((An overall-skirt?)) 12:31:37 AM Khiro: ((I suppose. I want it to be clear I'm not trying to offend the hostess.)) 12:32:27 AM Kate: Ayr: ... perhaps a sash and a longer kilt? 12:32:43 AM Khiro: Yes, that would work. Thank you, Ayr. 12:33:38 AM Kate: Ayr nods. 12:33:41 AM Kate: ((And there we stop!)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom